


Tonight He Comes

by sailorAE86



Category: Initial D
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, but just enough, gluck gluck 9000, horny jail for me, i'm a horndog for third stage, if you are good for you but they're not lmao, keisuke is impatient, sweet sweet porn, takes place during third stage, takumi is kind of dominant, takumi knows his man well, they're so cute, they're switches ok, who the hell is a top or bottom 100 percent of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorAE86/pseuds/sailorAE86
Summary: In the cold, predawn hours, Keisuke routinely finds himself yearning for his boyfriend's presence, even if it's just for a little while.This morning, Keisuke is hellbent on getting it.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Tonight He Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I need to go to horny jail.
> 
> After getting suddenly and severely ill last week, my dog was diagnosed with stomach cancer and I have to put him down in the next 24 hours or so. Contrary to my fics on here, I'm a pervert 90% of the time, so I wrote some good ol' soft porn to cope. Please let me know if there are any typos.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Tonight (S)he Comes" by The Cars.

It’s during early March mornings like these when the temperature is well below the freezing point and the ice covered roads are even more abandoned than they usually are that Keisuke longs for him. If the world would move a little faster, if the clock could be persuaded into skipping ahead a good sixteen hours or so, if Keisuke could be just a little bit patient, it would all be just fine. School will be well over for his boyfriend at that point, and the following day, he’ll be off from both that and work. It’s rare for him to not have either; to be confined to absolutely nothing and absolutely no one except Keisuke’s FD or Keisuke’s bed or maybe just Keisuke. To top it all off, he won’t even have the daily tofu delivery Sunday morning. If the blonde could just wait until then - but he _can’t._

He needs to feel soft skin so hot under his own body that it ignites him. He needs to see that alluring, helplessly charming smile and trace it with his fingertips. He needs the intimacy, the quiet affection that’s silent to the rest of the world but is the only thing Keisuke can hear. Dammit, he needs _everything_ about him. And yet, the universe has ever so eloquently said _“no”._

But Keisuke will be damned if the one thing he can’t get every once in a while is his way. He is a trust fund brat turned gang member turned cocky street racer after all - ensuring he gets what he wants is in his DNA. 

And so, he sits, his car pulled off to the side, poised under a streetlight. Just another vehicle on the mountain at strange hours to most, but a signal to the only one he wants to attract. 

The heat is off. The whole car is, actually. He’s too worked up to need it, too giddy about relishing in his boyfriend’s presence to feel the bone numbing chill. So worked up and giddy in fact that he simply can’t contain it. He steps out of the FD, shutting the door behind him with a thud that’s blanketed by the frigid layer of white and leans against the cold metal. Lighting a Marlboro and holding it between shaking fingers, memories of their previous couplings spill over onto his mind.

Lips that begin pressed against his own before moving down, lower and lower until Keisuke has his head tilted back, eyes closed, hand running through his tormentor’s silky hair. An arm cages Keisuke’s hips to keep him from thrusting into his lover’s mouth because what happens next always shatters his self restraint. His aching sex is swallowed whole, he can feel himself touching the back of his throat, and from his own throat, a moan surges. When Keisuke let’s go, his lover moves back, just enough so that he can drink the result of his delicious actions. (Keisuke snickers at this memory as it reminds him of another, one of his favorites. Their conflicting schedules forced them into abstinence for roughly three weeks, after which, when they finally found the time, Keisuke tugged him into the FD, believing no one could possibly be as aroused as him. His boyfriend was a frenzied burst of hunger though, and said in his low, colored with need voice, _“I want to suck you dry”,_ as well as a slew of other profane things he’d never imagined his innocent looking boyfriend to say. Keisuke laughs harder, recalling how mortified his lover had been in the afterglow of rapture. _“I can’t believe I said that…”_ )

(Mortified or not though, the sex had been _indescribable_. Keisuke almost drops his cigarette just thinking about it.)

More images and sounds flash through him; his lover’s flushed face, the way he says his name in that tone that makes Keisuke completely lose it. The tenderness in the hands stroking him as he moves into Keisuke, slow and careful. (Although there are times when he’s rough and forceful and it leaves the blonde a moaning mess, the times when the only thing on Keisuke’s mind is getting his guts rearranged as quickly as possible.) Painful but nonetheless intoxicating, how it feels to be stretched and filled by him. 

Keisuke sighs. He can’t keep thinking about it, not when it could kill him because it really feels like it’s going to. He’s so turned on that it’s starting to hurt. Keisuke knows it’s far from being a good thing, especially when he could so easily be turned down. Chided, told to wait, left unattended. His boyfriend’s not like that though, he’s not the type to back down from a challenge. He’s not cruel enough to turn away when Keisuke’s as desperate and dishevelled as he is. (However he might just tease him when it’s all over with.)

As if he had willed him to appear right then and there, a distant roar pierces the tense atmosphere. Keisuke hurriedly puts out his hardly smoked cigarette in his car’s ashtray, slamming the door once more. His heart begins to beat on overtime as the growl crescendos. Lights engulf the pavement and spread out until the illumination drenches everything in its blinding glare. 

The light source slows. It changes its course of direction and shifts off into the shoulder directly in front of where Keisuke and the FD inhabit. The engine draws silent, the headlights cut. All that’s left is the wide eyed, approachable masquerade that the white compact dons. The driver’s side door opens, and then-

And there he is, shining in all his glory and light. His lover, his tormentor, his boyfriend, his paramour: Takumi. _His_ Takumi.

God, he’s cute. He’s still sleepy, with having-just-woken-up tears pricking the corner of those hazel brown eyes and tousled bed head hair. That angelic face is covered in a pink tint, cheeks rosy from either the cold or the car’s heat. His neck, branded by kisses and nips, is concealed by a turtleneck sweater. _Not for long,_ Keisuke thinks to himself and steps towards Takumi. They meet halfway; their lips meet halfway.

Even when tired, Takumi could still do all the things that had Keisuke groaning in misery, miserable that he’s as turned on and captivated as he always is around the brunette. Takumi’s lips are warm and smooth despite the constant amount of biting he does on the lower one when he’s feeling insecure or uncertain. Keisuke won’t ever understand Takumi’s self doubt, not when he’s as gorgeous and brilliant as he is.

Just when he thinks Takumi is going to break the kiss and wearily ask what he’s doing here, Keisuke lightly presses his body against him. With his hand still on Takumi’s face, he can sense Takumi’s realization, almost hear the inaudible _“oh…!”_ as the younger of the two feels Keisuke’s blatant reasoning.

“I couldn’t wait,” Keisuke says when they part. One hand continues cupping Takumi’s cheek, the other remains on his hip. 

“Let me drop off the car first and then I’m all yours.” Takumi offers one of those small, mysterious smiles that makes Keisuke’s blood feel a few degrees hotter.

Keisuke nods and reluctantly lets him go, the ghostly sensation of Takumi’s lips on his lingering. As he turns to leave, a hand reaches out and fondles him, just enough to leave an impression and make him move into the touch. Takumi still has that sweet, innocent expression, but there’s a razor edged glint in his eyes.

“Damn.” The curse slips out through grit teeth. That concentrated tightness increases a thousandfold, though retaliation is useless. Takumi has already given him a deceptively chaste kiss and returned to his vehicle. He eyes him through the windshield expectantly, humorously. Keisuke shakes his head in a failed effort to clear his mind and returns to the FD. 

He tails the Eight-Six down the mountain, keeping up nicely (though he believes that’s because Takumi is letting him). When they pull up to the quaint, two story building, Takumi abandons the Trueno in the alley next to it. Keisuke drives around, parks directly in front, and rolls his window down. He hopes to cool down enough to survive the trip back home. Catching a glimpse of Takumi dashing inside, Keisuke is left to his own devices only momentarily. The shop door opens and a figure faintly shorter than Takumi exits.

Great. _Just_ what Keisuke needs.

Bunta Fujiwara leans on the brick exterior, smoke billowing from his cigarette. “Didn’t expect to see you here so early,” he comments casually. “Aren’t you supposed to see that idiot later today?”

“Thought I’d come a little sooner-” _fuck, don’t say come!_ “-and get some time in with him before school.” Keisuke is tremendously grateful for the darkness shrouding his rather indecent state. Not that it matters much. He’s pretty sure Takumi’s father knows everything, including Keisuke’s predicament and the underlying cause for his surprise appearance. 

“Hm.” Amusement crosses his features, but he thankfully says nothing more. The silence drags on until Takumi emerges from the shop, backpack slung over one shoulder.

“What did you say to him?” Takumi questions accusingly, narrowing his eyes at his father.

“I didn’t say anything to Keisuke-kun,” he replies evenly. “But you better not skip school or you’ll be sorer than however he leaves you.”

Keisuke can’t help it. He laughs, finding it that much more hilarious as Takumi’s face reddens. _That’s what you get for teasing me earlier._

“Shitty old man,” he mutters with a roll of his eyes. Takumi tosses his bag into the backseat and gets in, closing the door briskly. Needing no further encouragement, Keisuke nods at Bunta who does the same. He then tears out of the shopping district, tires screeching.

Keisuke knows the forty minute drive from Shibukawa to Takasaki is going to be interesting when not even thirty seconds after leaving, Takumi has both his hands on him. He undoes the snap on Keisuke’s baggy cargo pants and tugs down the zipper. Freeing his already weeping erection, Takumi looks at him meaningfully. “Do you want me to take the edge off?” He asks, licking his palms and mildly massaging him.

Keisuke’s breath hitches at the first touch. “No,” he says as his lust screams in protest. “Make it worse.”

Takumi more than happily obliges in his self proposed torture, obviously enjoying seeing him on the brink. He wraps a hand around his swelling length, pumping him frustratingly slowly. Each time he gets close, Takumi lowers his grip just enough to reach the base where he gingerly squeezes, preventing him from coming. Then he releases Keisuke, if only for a few minutes, so that he can cool down a bit. Keisuke mourns the loss of contact religiously.

With five minutes to go until they arrive at the house, Takumi abruptly unbuckles. Keisuke casts a glance at him and sees Takumi’s own arousal confined within his jeans. The brunette shifts in his seat and leans over the console, over Keisuke’s prone figure, and then-

His mind briefly short circuits. Keisuke keeps his eyes on the moonlit roads but his head swims in the heady waters of agonizing bliss. 

As they roll onto the driveway and Keisuke navigates the FD through its place in the large garage, Takumi sits back up. He manages to hide Keisuke’s boner as best as he can, buttoning and zipping him back up with care. Keisuke grabs the back of his head and kisses him before he can step out. The taste of his own bitter precum enters his mouth while their tongues meet. 

Takumi gasps against his lips when Keisuke caresses him through his jeans. He breaks away. “Let’s go,” he urges, not bothering to wait for Keisuke’s response. Keisuke realizes his boyfriend is just as worked up as him and exits the car with a grin on his face.

The pair go through the garage door, slip out of their shoes, and dart up the stairs. Keisuke vaguely observes the light coming from underneath his brother’s bedroom door and makes a mental note not to be too loud. He rushes into his room, Takumi (quite literally) hot on his heels. The latter locks the door behind them with a little _click._

Instantaneously, they topple onto the bed. Keisuke is on top of Takumi, fingers carding through his hair and their lips welded together. Takumi responds with a passion that matches his own as he grinds against him. A hand moves between them, snaking to liberate Keisuke once more from his pants. Their kiss ends and Keisuke finds himself gazing into those gorgeous, heavy lidded eyes. _Let me finish you off,_ they say wordlessly and lovingly.

“No, it’s my turn.” The blonde gets off him and stands while stripping down to his navy Body Wild boxers. Takumi rises, sitting on the edge of the bed questioningly. Keisuke pushes him back down with a smirk and positions himself between Takumi’s legs. He makes quick work of removing his jeans and is startled when he sees Takumi’s delicious nude skin immediately. There’s not a second layer underneath. 

Keisuke looks up and is greeted with a coy smile. “I knew you’d be impatient, so I took them off at home.”

“Scandalous,” Keisuke purrs, giving him a nip to his inner thigh. His fingers trail up his body, purposely averting his prominent arousal. They slip under the hem of Takumi’s sweater and haul it off with the assistance of the brunette. Now completely naked, Keisuke kisses his flat, lightly toned stomach, then drops lower.

He grasps Takumi’s dripping cock in his hand and leisurely starts to pump. Takumi sighs contentedly at his touch. Keisuke drags his tongue from base to tip, swirling it over the head lazily. His mouth envelopes just the tip while one hand moves along the rest of his length, the other reaches up to manipulate a hard nipple. Ever so responsive, Takumi moans quietly. 

Greedy for his love, Keisuke takes his dick completely in his mouth, increasing the suction with each unhurried bob of his head. Takumi writhes about restlessly, fisting the comforter. His head is tilted back, eyes squeezed shut and face flushed. With his twitching member in his possession, Keisuke’s own erection pulses at the provocative image in front of him.

“Keisuke…” Now panting, Takumi breathlessly says his name, voice tinged with ardor. “Stop.”

Allowing Takumi to pop out of his mouth, he replies between licks to his underside, “what is it, Lover?” 

“I need you in me.”

So it’s going to be one of those days. Keisuke would love nothing more than to sink down on that wickedly talented cock, but any kind of sex with Takumi is more than enough for him. (Not to mention having access to that _phenomenal_ ass.) Keisuke’s thickening manhood rapidly changes its tune, wholeheartedly agreeing with his boyfriend’s request. And so, he climbs over Takumi, rummages through his nightstand drawer, and extracts a bottle of lube and a condom. He rejoins above his lover, drizzling some of the bottle’s contents onto his fingers and settling back down.

As he gently opens Takumi and preps him, Keisuke goes back to sucking him off with gusto. He moves a single slickened finger against his hole until he relaxes enough. Takumi whines when the finger enters him, rubbing his internal pleasure center. Keisuke adds a second one that Takumi swiftly accepts, moving into Keisuke’s hand. Those tantalizing groans turn guttural with the addition of the third digit.

A waterfall of precum continues flowing out of him. As the sweet liquid glides along his tongue, Keisuke finally ceases his activity and yanks off his boxers. He rips at the foil, rolling the condom onto himself and coating his dick in lube. Takumi detects the familiar audio cues despite his closed eyes and turns to lay on his stomach. Now totally open and vulnerable to Keisuke, the blonde feels his heart mingling with his libido as he surveys Takumi’s beauty beneath him.

Draping distracting kisses along Takumi’s neck and caressing his length, Keisuke guides his cock against his entrance. He deliberately hesitates in an effort to bait his lover.

 _“Keisuke,”_ Takumi growls in that timbre, the one that translates to _fuck me or I’ll do it myself._ (He has before too, when Keisuke’s impish taunting had gone a step too far.) Keisuke chuckles and pushes on.

His head breaks through and a cry that Keisuke can tell is muffled by his teeth digging into his lower lip leaves Takumi. _Takumi’s extra sensitive today,_ he muses, working himself further in. The unyieldingly tight, heated flesh that grips him feels so right, Keisuke is barely able to keep his even pace when burying himself to the hilt. He stills, pausing while Takumi adjusts and resisting the carnal impulse to thrust into the rippling channel that threatens to suck him in even deeper. The brunette’s breathing is more labored and he’s gone a bit soft in Keisuke’s hold.

A few strokes fill him and Takumi pushes back against Keisuke. The first easy thrust is plenty enough to begin the spin out his body decides, much to Keisuke’s chagrin (and relief). He’s keenly aware that they’re both far too wound up to make this last. Being sheathed like so causes his desperation to put the roaring fire out climb to new heights. Placing his hand over Takumi’s and slipping his fingers between the ones clutching the bedspread, Keisuke withdraws marginally and returns with a fervency. 

Takumi full on cries out now at Keisuke’s fast and hard rhythm. Aniki can for sure hear them; he doesn’t give a damn. The vocal encouragement spurs Keisuke on as his thrusts hits that bundle of nerves, over and over again.

The body beneath him begins to tense, nearing completion. Keisuke slams into him, nailing him just right for a final time and he hears an unrepressed moan of his name. Cum explodes into his hand and across the covers, hot and seemingly endless. Takumi’s orgasmic aftershocks clench around and massage his cock, insisting on milking him dry. Keisuke follows Takumi into heavenly rapture, cresting and releasing while fully engulfed in his lover’s body.

Keisuke collapses on Takumi, his arms giving out. Takumi doesn’t mind at all, more than willing to support his lover considering his own boneless circumstance. For a fleeting moment of gasping for air and riding out the high, they stay like that, sweaty skin on sweaty skin. Then, Keisuke gulps down oxygen and pulls out, falling onto his back next to Takumi. He saps the last bit of his strength tying off the condom and jerking the comforter out from under them to cover them. The mess on the bed and their skin will have to wait a few hours.

Fighting his own exhaustion, Takumi coerces himself into twisting to lay on his side, head on Keisuke’s chest and arms curled around him. Keisuke holds Takumi in turn, taking one of his hands and lacing their fingers together. His free hand is moving through Takumi’s damp hair.

“I love you, Takumi,” Keisuke murmurs with a kiss to Takumi’s forehead. “Thank you for indulging my selfish bastard ways.”

“I love you, too,” comes the sleepy reply. Takumi adds just as his drowsiness takes him away, “I was hoping you’d be there this morning. I dreamed about you and woke up with the worst hard on I’ve ever had.”

His words stir up endearment in Keisuke’s heart. Eyes slipping closed as Takumi’s breathing becomes shallow with sleep, Keisuke drifts off, thoroughly satisfied on a chilly, early March morning.

(For now, of course.)


End file.
